metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Online equipment
Unlike past incarnations of online gameplay in Metal Gear games, Metal Gear Online has a reward shop in which players can use reward points to buy new equipment for their characters. The equipment itself only affects the appearance of characters, nothing more. Color Key C tip 0 default l.gif|Fixed Color/Fixed Colour C tip 1 default l.gif|Auscam Desert C tip 2 default l.gif|Choco Chip C tip 3 default l.gif|DPM C tip 4 default l.gif|Desert Tiger C tip 5 default l.gif|Leaf C tip 6 default l.gif|Snow C tip 7 default l.gif|Splitter C tip 8 default l.gif|Tiger Stripe C tip 9 default l.gif|Tree Bark C tip 10 default l.gif|Rain Drop C tip 11 default l.gif|Marpat C tip 12 default l.gif|New JGSDF C tip 13 default l.gif|Old Rhodesian C tip 14 default l.gif|Russian Flora C tip 17 default l.gif|Crocodile C tip 18 default l.gif|Python C tip 19 default l.gif|Zebra C tip 20 default l.gif|Panther C tip 21 default l.gif|Black C tip 22 default l.gif|Olive Drab C tip 23 default l.gif|Coyote Brown C tip 24 default l.gif|Green (uniforms)/Green (Facepaint) C tip 25 default l.gif|Khaki C tip 26 default l.gif|Navy Blue C tip 27 default l.gif|Sage Green C tip 28 default l.gif|Maroon C tip 29 default l.gif|Slate Gray C tip 30 default l.gif|Dark Slate Gray C tip 67 default l.gif|White (regular/tourney) C tip 31 default l.gif|Brown (Shemagh) C tip 32 default l.gif|Green (Shemagh) C tip 33 default l.gif|Gray (Shemagh) C tip 34 default l.gif|Blue (Shemagh) C tip 35 default l.gif|Black (Shemagh) C tip 36 default l.gif|Black (eyewear)/Black (Facepaint) C tip 37 default l.gif|Yellow (eyewear) C tip 38 default l.gif|Rose C tip 39 default l.gif|Orange (eyewear) C tip 40 default l.gif|Brown (eyewear)/Brown (Facepaint) C tip 41 default l.gif|Clear (eyewear) C tip 48 default l.gif|Khaki (Color from the Middle East) C tip 49 default l.gif|Olive Drab (Color from South America) C tip 50 default l.gif|Black (Color from Eastern Europe) C tip 51 default l.gif|Gray (Color from Shadow Moses)/Gray (Wig) C tip 52 default l.gif|Navy Blue (Vests) C tip 53 default l.gif|Green (Vests) C tip 54 default l.gif|Blue (Vests) C tip 47 default l.gif|Red (Vest/Wig) C tip 57 default l.gif|Tan (Vests) C tip 60 default l.gif|Original Color (Naked Snake-related equipment) C tip 56 default l.gif|Orange (Vests) C tip 58 default l.gif|Camel Tan C tip 108 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -D Type White C tip 107 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -D Type Grey C tip 106 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -C Type White C tip 105 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -C Type Black C tip 104 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -B Type White C tip 103 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -B Type Light Blue C tip 102 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -A Type White C tip 101 default l.gif|Kusano Design Office -A Type Red C tip 100 default l.gif|Logan -White C tip 99 default l.gif|Logan -Black C tip 98 default l.gif|Power Graphixx -White C tip 97 default l.gif|Power Graphixx -Black C tip 42 default l.gif|White (Wig) C tip 44 default l.gif|Gold (Wig) C tip 45 default l.gif|Brown (Wig) C tip 46 default l.gif|Black (Wig) C tip fp 1 default l.gif|Woodland C tip fp 3 default l.gif|Desert C tip fp 4 default l.gif|Splitter C tip fp 5 default l.gif|Snow C tip fp 8 default l.gif|Zombie C tip fp 9 default l.gif|Kabuki C tip fp 10 default l.gif|Water C tip fp 11 default l.gif|Japan C tip fp 12 default l.gif|U.S.A. C tip fp 13 default l.gif|U.K. C tip fp 14 default l.gif|France C tip fp 15 default l.gif|Canada C tip fp 16 default l.gif|Spain C tip fp 17 default l.gif|Germany C tip fp 18 default l.gif|Italy C tip fp 19 default l.gif|Australia C tip fp 20 default l.gif|Mexico C tip fp 21 default l.gif|Netherlands C tip fp 22 default l.gif|Belgium C tip fp 23 default l.gif|Sweden C tip fp 24 default l.gif|Korea C tip fp 25 default l.gif|Norway C tip fp 26 default l.gif|Portugal C tip fp 27 default l.gif|Denmark C tip fp 28 default l.gif|Finland C tip fp 29 default l.gif|Greece C tip fp 30 default l.gif|Clown C tip 139 default l.gif|Tsuchinoko rank shirt C tip 109 default l.gif|Sloth rank shirt C tip 62 default l.gif|Kerotan Green C tip 63 default l.gif|GA-KO Yellow C tip 64 default l.gif|Light Blue beret (ISP sponsored tourney) C tip 65 default l.gif|Purple Tourney C tip 66 default l.gif|Pink Tourney C tip 68 default l.gif|Orange Tourney C tip fp 0 default l.gif|No face paint Head All information is correct for U.K. 4/6/2010 All information is correct for U.S. 2/25/2012 Upper Body Lower Body Chest Waist Hands Feet Accessories Face Paint Bonus equipment Note these aren't part of the Rewards shop menu, but they are given out as promotional items to lucky players. Colorations of equipment Head Upper Body Lower Body Chest Waist Hands Feet Accessories Category:Equipment